There is a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus that magnetically excites atomic nucleus spin of a subject placed in a static magnetic field by RE (Radio Frequency) pulses of a Larmor frequency to reconstruct an image from an MR (Magnetic Resonance) signal generated with the excitation.